Patience and Insecure Times
by vijeonjams
Summary: [FINAL CHAPTER] Hoseok yang hidup untuk bersabar saat disamping Yoongi. Jimin yang hidup untuk berada di waktu yang salah saat ada Yoongi. Mereka tidak saling membenci, hanya sama-sama memiliki keinginan untuk ol! Yoonseok uke!Yoongi seme!Hoseok slight! Vkook,Namjin,lil bit Minyoon. based Yoonseok moments. review?
1. Chapter 1

Patience and Insecure Times

Cast: BTS member

Pair: HopeGa, Minyoon, Vkook, Namjin

Infires by Vapp hwagae market and HopeGa flooded moments

.

.

.

.

Jimin masih menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapan setajam laser.

Tidak dua orang sih, tepatnya salah satu dari dua orang itu.

"Kau kenapa sih Jim!" Yoongi yang risih dengan tatapan Jimin membentaknya.

Jimin memalingkan wajahnya, "tidak kok hyung, teruskan main game nya" Jawab Jimin lalu berlalu, meninggalkan Yoongi dan Hoseok bermain game di kamarnya.

Jimin berjalan kearah dapur dan mendapati Namjoon yang memegang kotak susu bubuk sambil sesekali menggaruk kepalanya.

"mon hyung, ada apa?" tanya Jimin sambil membuka pintu kulkas. Jimin memang suka memanggil Namjoon dengan nama panggungnya.

"eh, Jim" Namjoon mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Jimin.

Jimin menenggak air mineral dingin yang diambilnya dari kulkas dan melirik leader itu bingung.

"ada apa sih hyung?" Jimin mendekati Namjoon yang melambaikan tangan ,menyuruhnya mendekat.

"aku sudah membaca serving suggestion-nya tetapi aku ragu. Jin sedang ngambek, aku bingung harus bagaimana. Tetapi kurasa dia kalau setelah minum susu perasaannya membaik, nah bisa kau bantu aku membuatnya Jim?" jelas Namjoon.

Jimin dengan senang hati membantu Rapmon-nya membuat susu rasa strawberry itu. Karena Jimin tahu, walaupun nanti Jin senang, tetapi dia yakin tidak ada jaminan kalau kekasihnya tidak membuat kekacauan di dapur, walaupun hanya sekedar membuat susu.

Dan Jin sangat benci dapurnya kacau. Siapapun yang mengacaukannya.

.

.

.

Jimin duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil sesekali menyesap susu strawberry-nya.

Tadi setelah membantu Rapmon membuatkan Jin, Jimin jadi ingin minum juga.

"aku pulang!" suara Jungkook membuat Jimin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Jungkook menghampiri Jimin setelah melepas sepatunya.

"hyung aku lelah" keluh Jungkook menghempaskan dirinya di sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

"nih, minum ini. Masih hangat kok" Kata Jimin menyerahkan susu-nya yang masih tigaperempat gelas pada Jungkook. Jungkook membuka matanya dan langsung menerima susu itu dengan mata yang berbinar.

"terimakasih hyung! Kau terbaik!" Jungkook mengacungkan jempol kanannya kearah Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum, membatin bahwa se-muscular nya Jungkook, dia malah semakin imut dan tingkahnya makin absurd. Efek pacaran dengan alien.

Jungkook benar-benar menikmati susunya dengan meminumnya sedikit-sedikit.

"hyung, kau kenapa disini? Tidak main game atau nonton film?" tanya Jungkook basa-basi.

Jimin langsung teringat pada Yoongi dan Hoseok yang sedang main game di kamarnya, kamar Hoseok juga sih.

Jungkook yang melihat Jimin berubah memasang muka kesal pun paham.

"sedang cemburu ya?" Jungkook mulai menggoda Jimin.

Semua member tahu kalau belakangan ini Hoseok dan Yoongi semakin dekat. Hoseok juga tidak lagi terlalu takut pada Yoongi. Malah makin suka sekedar mengajaknya ngobrol sampai seringkali melakukan skinship.

Semua member juga tahu kalau Jimin kesal karena itu, walaupun Hoseok memang orang yang sangat easy-going pada siapapun, tetapi Jimin kesal kalau Hoseok dekat-dekat dengan Yoongi. Entah kenapa, tetapi Jimin merasa cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka.

Padahal dulu hanya Jimin yang berani mengganggu Yoongi, mengusili Yoongi. Tetapi sekarang, Hoseok tampak lebih menarik dibanding dengan dengannya dimata Yoongi.

"ya Jimin-ah!" Jungkook memukul pundak Jimin karena merasa diabaikan.

Jimin mendelik pada Jungkook,

"apasih Kook! Panggil aku hyung! Kau mau kusebar aibmu pada publik,ha? Aku bosan mengingatkanmu" Jimin jadi sewot.

Padahal biasanya dia membiarkan Jungkook memanggilnya tanpa 'hyung' karena sudah terlalu sering seperti itu. Jimin yang kesal lebih menyebalkan.

Jungkook mencibir,

"kau ini, memangnya hanya kau yang bisa menyebar aib publik?" entah darimana suara bariton seekor spesies langka terdengar, yang disambut Jungkook dengan amat suka cita.

"Taetae hyung!" Jungkook menghambur kearah Taehyung, memeluknya erat seakan besok alien itu akan musnah.

Taehyung balas memeluk kekasih imutnya dengan senyum tampan. Bagi Jimin senyum mesum.

Taehyung berjalan ke sofa, menghampiri Jimin yang makin cemberut. Tentunya masih dengan berpelukan dengan Jungkook-nya.

"kenapa Jim? Kalau kau kesal dengan mereka bilang saja" Taehyung duduk tetap dengan Jungkook yang memeluknya. Dipangkuannya.

Jimin jealous dengan perlakuan Taehyung dan sikap manja Jungkook. Si bongsor yang tidak tahu malu pada otot-ototnya. Dia –kan juga ingin seperti mereka. Jimin menghela nafas panjang.

"kau kan tahu sendiri, tae. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapanya Yoongi hyung, aku bisa apa? Kalau aku marah pun tidak ada gunanya" tutur Jimin sedih.

"kau ini, sudah kubilang jadikan Yoongi hyung kekasihmu. Rubahlah sikapmu itu" kata Taehyung sembari mengelus rambut Jungkook.

Jimin merenung lagi.

Jimin dan Yoongi memang sudah pernah pacaran, tetapi mereka putus sekitar empat bulan yang lalu, setelah mereka bertengkar hebat karena Jimin yang selingkuh dengan seorang anggota girlband untuk yang ketiga kali.

Karena Yoongi sudah sangat kesal, dia memutuskan hubungan mereka. Beberapa minggu setelah putus Yoongi murung dan puncaknya, dua bulan lalu Yoongi jatuh sakit. Bersamaan dengan perasaannya yang memudar untuk Jimin.

Jimin tahu saat itu Yoongi sangat sedih dan terpukul karena sadar Jimin tidak mencintainya seperti Yoongi mencintai Jimin.

Jimin mengusak rambutnya kasar.

Kenapa dia berbuat kesalahan seperti itu? Jimin sangat mencintai Yoongi. Tetapi sifat dasar Yoongi yang tidak terlalu atraktif membuat Jimin yang hyperactive agak bosan dan akhirnya selingkuh.

Taehyung terkekeh melihat sahabatnya itu gusar untuk yang sekian ratus kali. Taehyung tahu Jimin sangat menyesal. Buktinya setelah putus dengan Yoongi, Jimin tidak menggubris orang yang menyukainya.

"mau sampai kapan kau Jim? Menyesal tanpa mau merubah keadaan? Kau ini" Taehyung beranjak setelah mengatakan itu pada Jimin, membangunkan Jungkook. Karena malas menggendong laki-laki bongsor itu.

Dan Jimin memeluk bantal Seokjin yang ada disana. Bantal penampung air mata.

.

.

.

Yoongi bersorak setelah memenangkan game yang dimainkan dengan Hoseok.

Sebenarnya sih Hoseok membiarkan Yoongi menang. Soalnya dia sangat suka melihat Yoongi yang sedang senang. Karena kulitnya yang pucat, Wajahnya pasti terlihat merona.

"sesuai janjimu, Hoseok!" Yoongi memicing kearah Hoseok.

"baiklah baiklah, laki-laki tidak pernah melanggar janjinya" ucap Hoseok sambil menepuk dadanya.

Yoongi mendecih, tetapi dia senang karena sesuai dengan perjanjian sebelum main game. Siapa yang kalah harus mentraktir burger.

"pesan sekarang! Aku mau mandi dulu, nanti aku kekamarmu lagi" Yoongi beranjak, tetapi lengannya ditahan oleh Hoseok. Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya –bertanya.

"aku yakin kamarmu ada Namjoon sedang merayu Jin hyung yang tadi marah. Yakin mau ke kamarmu?" tanya Hoseok melepaskan lengan Yoongi.

Yoongi berpikir sebentar.

"baiklah, aku pinjam bajumu saja" ucap Yoongi lalu membuka lemari Hoseok dan mengambil beberapa pakaian.

Hoseok tersenyum melihat Yoongi keluar kamar, lalu mengambil ponselnya untuk memesan burger untuk semua member Bangtan.

Hoseok yakin jika dia hanya membeli dua, maka acara makannya tidak akan tenang.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

"Jimin-ah! Bereskan laundry mu atau kubakar semuanya!" teriakan Hoseok dari kamar noisy triplets menggelegar dorm pagi ini.

Jimin yang sedang memainkan ponsel di ruang makan pun jengkel. Mood-nya dari bangun tidur tadi sangat jelek ketika melihat Yoongi memakai baju Hoseok.

"iya iya! Nanti kubereskan!" Jimin tak kalah melengkingkan suaranya.

"sekarang Jimin! Nanti kita ada schedule shooting!" suara si Jung makin dekat ke arah Jimin.

"kenapa hanya aku?! Laundry Taehyung lebih berantakan!" seru Jimin lagi.

"aku sudah membereskannya kok, tadi Jungkook membantuku" Taehyung datang dengan muka malas.

"dengar Jim, aku tidak suka kamar kita berantakan. Kau juga kan? Ayo kubantu" ucap Hoseok yang ternyata sudah disamping Taehyung menghampiri Jimin.

"iya iya! Kubereskan" Jimin masih berteriak jengkel, padahal Hoseok sudah lembut.

"apa apaan sih! Pagi-pagi berisik!" bentak Yoongi dengan muka mengantuk. Walaupun sudah bangun dari pagi, Yoongi hanya minum lalu tidur lagi. Saat minum itulah Jimin melihat Yoongi memakai baju Hoseok.

"kepalaku pusing tau! Baru saja terlelap kalian malah berisik" omel Yoongi.

"maaf ya hyung, aku tidak sengaja" kata Hoseok.

Yoongi memegangi kepalanya yang memang sedikit pening lalu menuju ke kamarnya lagi.

.

.

.

Hoseok lupa sejak kapan,

Tetapi yang pasti dia sangat menyukai Yoongi. Hyung nya di rapper-line itu selalu membuatnya kagum.

Walaupun dulu Hoseok takut padanya, tetapi sekarang Hoseok malah ingin melindungi Hyung-nya itu setelah tahu kalau Yoongi adalah laki-laki yang cukup rapuh. Waktu Yoongi putus dengan Jimin.

Hoseok ingin dekat dengan Yoongi dan melindunginya dengan sepenuh hati.

Walaupun dia juga belum yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri, tapi Hoseok yakin akan satu hal.

Hoseok benar-benar tidak suka melihat Yoongi sedih, terluka, bahkan tidak suka ketika Yoongi tidak nyaman.

Hoseok ingin berada disamping Yoongi agar Yoongi tidak merasa sendiri.

Melihat Yoongi tersenyum adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya.

Seperti saat ini,

Mereka melakukan rekaman untuk hwagae market di channel mereka dengan Vapp. Hoseok penasaran kenapa Yoongi ingin sekali membuat hwagae market, bahkan selalu mengobrolkan hal itu setiap waktu.

Setahu Hoseok, Yoongi memang sangat ingin membuat fans mereka senang dan terhibur setiap waktu.

Maka, hari ini mereka mengundang beberapa orang untuk menjadi kru hwagae market mereka.

Sebenarnya Hoseok sudah memiliki semacam hwagae market sendiri, yaitu dia membuat program Hope On The Street untuk menunjukkan kecintaannya pada dance. Tetapi kalau Yoongi yang meminta untuk melakukannya, Hoseok anti menolaknya.

"patience and insecure times", konyol memang. Walaupun Yoongi yang lebih dulu tertawa melihat videonya waktu Hoseok menaiki roller coaster. Hoseok sangat suka melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang berusaha menyangkalnya. Lalu memberi kesempatan pada Yoongi, dan akhirnya Hoseok mengalah untuk Yoongi.

Intinya, Hoseok hanya ingin Yoongi senang.

.

.

"Jimin-ah, kau mau kemana?"tanya Yoongi yang melihat Jimin memakai sepatu di depan pintu dorm.

Jimin menoleh kebelakang lalu tersenyum karena Yoongi menanyainya.

"aku mau jalan-jalan hyung, sekalian beli makanan. Kenapa? Yoongi hyung mau ikut?"

"ah, tidak. Aku ingin menitip kopi, boleh tidak?"

Jimin tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk mengiyakan,

"kopi apa hyung? Tetapi aku pulang sekitar dua jam lagi, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"sebentar, Hoseok-ah! Kopi apa tadi?! Aku lupa!" teriak Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya.

Jimin yang mendengar itu langsung kehilangan senyumnya. Sakit hati.

"ah, kau dengar Jim? Hoseok bilang caramel machiatto, dan aku coffe latte" kata Yoongi sembari mengulurkan beberapa won.

Jimin menerimanya, lalu keluar dengan membanting pintu.

"dia kenapa sih" Yoongi mengelus dadanya kaget.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jimin banyak berpikir.

Ternyata melukai seseorang dan kecewa sendiri itu sangat menyakitkan. Jimin masih menyukai Yoongi. Sangat.

Tetapi di satu sisi, Jimin tidak mau melukai Yoongi lagi dan Jimin separuh yakin kalau Yoongi akan sangat sulit menerima Jimin lagi.

Jimin ribuan kali mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena menyesal melukai Yoongi.

Sekarang, terimalah balasannya. Park Jimin.

Flashback.

"sudah kubilang aku lelah Jim!" Yoongi berteriak tepat didepan muka Jimin.

"hyung pikir aku juga tidak lelah?! Hyung pikir punya pacar yang cuek itu tidak melelahkan?! Aku juga lelah Hyung! Aku selalu perhatian padamu, mementingkanmu setiap saat dibanding yang lain, tapi apa?! Kau bahkan tidak mengapresiasi sedikit pun!" balas Jimin.

Yoongi kaget karena Jimin berteriak padanya, matanya panas. Marah dan sakit hati.

Yoongi menundukkan wajahnya. Berusaha menahan perasaan sakit yang meledak-ledak.

Jadi selama ini, perhatian Yoongi tidak terlihat oleh Jimin?

Yoongi bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikan orang lain seperti dia memperhatikan Jimin. Bahkan orang tuanya sekalipun.

Tetapi apa, Jimin samasekali tidak melihatnya.

Yoongi sadar kalau dia memang tidak bisa manja seperti Jungkook pada Taehyung, tidak bisa bersikap manis seperti Seokjin pada Namjoon. Tetapi selama ini Yoongi selalu memperhatikan dan berusaha bersikap baik untuk hal sekecil apapun hanya pada Jimin.

Beberapa detik hanya diisi keheningan diantara keduanya.

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya, matanya sudah tergenangi air mata.

"baiklah Jim, aku memang mencintaimu. Sangat. Tetapi jika kau seperti ini, aku juga tidak tahan. Walaupun aku tidak selingkuh sepertimu, Aku juga tahu kekuranganku yang membuatmu begitu, maafkan aku..." Yoongi berkata lemah, menyeka air mata yang jatuh dipipinya.

Jimin kaget, dan merasa sangat bersalah.

"hyung aku-" Jimin bingung harus berkata apa.

"sudahlah Jim, kurasa kita harus mengakhiri sekarang. Aku- aku akan tetap mendukungmu..." Yoongi mengusap air matanya lagi.

"... Baiklah, kurasa cukup. Mulai hari ini kau bebas berkencan dengan siapapun, sudah tidak ada lagi pengganggu. Selamat malam Park Jimin, maknae-line Bangtan. Besok kita masih bekerja" tutup Yoongi lalu menunggalkan kamar Jimin.

Jimin sadar, setelah pintu kamarnya ditutup oleh Yoongi, saat itu pula lah Yoongi juga menutup hatinya untuk Jimin.

Flashback end

.

.

.

Jimin sampai di dorm lebih cepat setengah jam dari yang dikatakan kepada Yoongi tadi,

"aku pulang" Jimin memberi salam lemah.

"ah Jimin, mana kopiku? Kembaliannya ambillah" Yoongi yang ternyata duduk di sofa bersama dengan Hoseok menghampiri Jimin.

Ralat , kopinya.

"ini hyung, terimakasih" ucap Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum simpul, "aku yang terimakasih jim" lalu melangkah pergi.

Yoongi memang seperti itu, tidak mau membuang-buang waktu. Tidak pernah berubah.

Jimin lah yang dulu berubah, Dulu.

Jimin melangkah menuju kamarnya, mengistirahatkan tubuh dan hatinya.

Tapi...

"Kim Taehyung!" suara Jimin yang cempreng memecah heningnya malam di dorm bangtan.

"sudah kuperingatkan berapa kali, jangan bercumbu dikasurku!" muka Jimin memerah marah.

Dua orang yang sedang asik bercumbu memberengut kearah Jimin. Mengutuk laki-laki pendek itu karena mengganggu.

"dasar byuntae! Pergi menjauh dari kasurku! Walaupun kalian sudah legal tapi jangan di kasurku bodoh!" bentak Jimin lagi.

"woy, park Jimin! Sudah kubilang berapa ratus kali kalau ini kasurku! Kasurmu itu disana bodoh!"

Jimin makin marah, pasalnya yang membentak tadi adalah Jungkook. Ya ampun, Jungkook sudah tidak sayang nyawa.

"KELUAAAAARRRRRR! "

"JIMIN BERISIK! KAU CARI MASALAH HAH?!" tiba-tiba Yoongi datang dan membentak Jimin.

Jimin ciut seketika.

"kau ini kenapa?! Bukankah kau sudah sering melihat mereka begitu?! Kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana?!" lanjut Yoongi, lalu meninggalkan 5 orang yang menunuduk takut.

Hoseok yang tadi mengikuti Yoongi menatap 3 orang didalam kamarnya khawatir.

"maaf ya," katanya singkat lalu pergi menyusul Yoongi.

Taehyung dan Jungkook keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Jimin yang membanting tas ranselnya kesal.

"sial..." desisnya.

Belum ada konflik, buat yang tertarik /nggak/

*emang ada yang baca* /monolog/

bisa review buat kritik dan saran, fav atau follow juga makasih.

dibaca aja udah seneng, sih.

infires man~

*abaikan gelombang gapenting*


	2. Chapter 2

"KELUAAAAARRRRRR! "

"JIMIN BERISIK! KAU CARI MASALAH HAH?!" tiba-tiba Yoongi datang dan membentak Jimin.

Jimin ciut seketika.

"kau ini kenapa?! Bukankah kau sudah sering melihat mereka begitu?! Kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana?!" lanjut Yoongi, lalu meninggalkan 5 orang yang menunuduk takut.

Hoseok yang tadi mengikuti Yoongi menatap 3 orang didalam kamarnya khawatir.

"maaf ya," katanya singkat lalu pergi menyusul Yoongi.

Taehyung dan Jungkook keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Jimin yang membanting tas ranselnya kesal.

"sial..." desisnya.

.

.

.

 **Patience and Insecure Times**

Pair: Hopega, Minyoon, Vkook, Namjin

BTS members

Infires by Hopega flooded moments

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"hyung ini sudah malam, mau kemana?" Hoseok yang berhasil menyusul Yoongi menarik lengan Yoongi yang akan membuka pintu dorm.

Yoongi melirik Hoseok sengit. 'Kenapa sih pemuda Gwangju ini, selalu saja ada disampingku' batin Yoongi. Bahkan selalu ada saat Yoongi butuh pelampiasan kekesalannya. "aku mau keluar sebentar, cari kopi" jawab Yoongi dengan nada malas khasnya.

Hoseok melepas lengan Yoongi lalu mengacak rambut kasar Yoongi. Lalu merangkul bahu Yoongi dan menariknya masuk dorm. Yoongi mendelik, tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu apalagi oleh Hoseok.

Karena Yoongi merasa nyaman. Dan tidak mau keluar dari zona nyaman itu.

Lagi.

"kau ini mudah sekali ngambek sih hyung, pantas kau dipanggil kakek oleh Namjoon" kata Hoseok sembari mengusak rambut Yoongi lagi. Tidak sopan sih sebenarnya.

Yoongi yang tadi berniat keluar dorm kini menurut saja pada Hoseok yang membawanya ke kamarnya sendiri. Tidak ada Seokjin, dia pergi dengan Namjoon.

Hoseok mendudukkan Yoongi di ranjangnya sendiri, kemudian berlari kecil keluar. Yoongi semakin cemberut. Beberapa detik kemudian Hoseok kembali membawa dua paper cup.

"sudahlah hyung, kau ini mudah sekali badmood. jangan cemberut begitu, nanti wajahmu cepat menua. Ini kopimu"

Yoongi menghela nafas pelan. "aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti ini Hoseok-ah"

Hoseok yang biasanya hyperactive dan tidak tahu malu saat di depan kamera sangat berbeda saat bersama dengan member Bangtan, apalagi ketika hanya bersama Yoongi. Selain menjadi moodmaker, dan sumber optimistis, Hoseok juga seperti seorang ibu yang selalu mendengarkan keluh kesah para member dan sangat _take care_ kepada semua member.

Hoseok duduk disamping Yoongi dan menyesap kopi dinginnya lamat-lamat. Hoseok yakin pasti Yoongi hanya akan berhenti berbicara lalu menyuruhnya keluar, karena biasanya begitu, lagipula Yoongi memang orang yang Introvert.

"Hoseok-ah, bisakah kau-" perkataan Yoongi terputus, menggantung.

Hoseok sama sekali tidak menduga akan terjadi hal seperti ini karena tiba-tiba Yoongi memeluk Hoseok erat, Hoseok yakin jika Seokjin kembali ke dorm dia akan menjadi sasaran amukannya karena kopi mereka tumpah di kasur dan lantai kamar Seokjin-Yoongi. Siapa peduli hal itu sekarang, kalau sekarang ada seorang Min Yoongi yang sedang menangis di dada Hoseok. Seumur hidup Hoseok, baru kali ini dia mendengar suara serak Yoongi merintih dalam tangisan pilu.

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Yoongi, apalagi Hoseok dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

.

.

.

Taehyung menghampiri Jimin yang terlentang di ranjang dengan lengan yang menutupi matanya. Setelah kejadian tadi malam, Jimin sama sekali tidak mengajak Taehyung berbicara. Intinya, Jimin marah pada Taehyung.

"Jimin-ah, ayo sarapan" ucap Taehyung menggoyangkan bahu Jimin pelan, yang dijawab gumaman singkat dari Jimin.

"Jimin-ah kau masih marah ya? Maafkan aku" lanjut Taehyung dengan suara lemah. Bagaimanapun, mereka sangat dekat dan telah bersama-sama sebagai sepasang sahabat dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Jadi Taehyung merasa tidak nyaman ketika Jimin menghindarinya.

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Jimin, Taehyung mengeluarkan rayuan mautnya, Siapa tahu berhasil.

"hari ini ajaklah Jungkook bermain, aku tidak mengganggu" dengan terpaksa Taehyung mengeluarkan boomerangnya. Biasanya Jimin akan langsung memeluk Taehyung setelah memberinya 'penawaran' itu.

Jungkook sering sebal jika Taehyung menjadikannya sebagai 'barang tebusan' permintaan maafnya pada Jimin. Jungkook akan memanggil Taehyung sebagai 'pacar durhaka' selama berhari-hari. Tidak mungkin Jungkook marah pada Taehyung, Karena marah pada Taehyung adalah pilihan terakhir untuk menyakiti diri sendiri. Ehem.

"sudahlah Tae, maafkan aku juga karena tadi malam aku agak emosional" tanpa diduga, Jimin bangkit dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

Taehyung lega bukan kepalang, selain dimaafkan oleh Jimin, Jungkook-nya juga aman dibawah kendalinya. Matanya berbinar lalu memeluk Jimin erat.

"Jimin-ah saranghae!" pekiknya berlebihan.

.

.

.

Seokjin dan Namjoon tidak pulang malam itu, jadi Hoseok dan Yoongi bisa membereskan kekacauan di kamar Yoongi sebelum Seokjin pulang dan mengomeli mereka.

Setahu Yoongi sih Seokjin marah pada Namjoon karena obsesi Namjoon yang berlebihan dengan 'red convershigh-white tee-skinny jeans-girl' yang semakin membesar.

Omelan Seokjin yang paling diingat Yoongi adalah, 'aku akan operasi transgender, operasi silikon, sekalian operasi otak Namjoon!' demi apa, itu horor untuk telinga Yoongi.

Karena biasanya kata-kata Seokjin itu selalu ditepatinya. Such as a real boy.

Dan pagi ini, ketika –akhirnya mereka selesai beres-beres kamar. Sebenarnya Yoongi hanya menonton dan memerintah sih. Namjin akhirnya pulang.

Tanpa Seokjin yang transgender atau punya dada montok dan Namjoon yang otaknya baik-baik saja. Syukurlah.

"Yoongi-ya~" panggil Seokjin ala ibu-ibu yang memanggil balitanya.

Yoongi yang sedang asik bersandar pada Jimin dan memainkan ponselnya hanya menyahut dengan gumaman.

"aku bawa cheesecake, mau tidak?" Seokjin mengangkat paperbag dengan logo toko kue favorit Yoongi. Oh, lihatlah mata Yoongi yang bagaikan melihat tumpukan dollar, Yoongi langsung beranjak dan merebut paper bag Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "aku tidak jadi transgender Yoon" katanya, duduk disebelah kanan Yoongi.

"kau mau Jim?" tawar Yoongi pada Jimin yang dari tadi hanya diam. Jimin tersenyum lebar lalu membuka mulutnya lebar, kebiasaan Jimin –minta disuapi.

Seokjin melirik mereka datar, membatin kelakuan mereka setelah putus. Mereka itu kadang suka sekali bertengkar, tetapi kadang masih seperti orang pacaran. Aneh.

Yoongi beralih menatap Seokjin, "kenapa?" tanyanya.

Ekspresi wajah Seokjin langsung berubah, "Namjoon bilang sesuatu padaku!" seru Seokjin dengan wajah super bahagia, kalau di manga pasti ada ilustrasi bunga-bunga mawar dengan latar pink cerah. Yoongi sampai silau dengan pancaran mata Seokjin yang terlalu berbinar-binar.

"bilang apa?" nada Yoongi datar, sambil menyuapi Jimin lagi.

"rahasia!" pekik Seokjin berlebihan. Yoongi memajukan bibirnya kesal. Jimin gemas melihatnya. 'kenapa cerita kalau rahasia' batin Yoongi jengkel.

Jimin masih diam memperhatikan Yoongi sambil mengunyah cheesecake, sebenarnya Jimin tidak terlalu suka sih, Yoongi juga sudah tau itu. tapi kalau disuapi mantan yang masih sangat dicintainya, Mana mungkin menolak, kan?

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Hoseok sedang berjuang keras untuk membentuk abs-nya Untuk persiapan menepati janjinya jika channel Vapp Bangtan mencapai 2 Juta followers. Untuk itu dia meminta Jimin untuk membantunya menyelesaikan misinya itu.

Sudah sekitar satu bulan Hoseok berusaha membentuk abs-nya dengan training dari Jimin. Tetapi sayangnya, sampai hari ini dia belum bisa membentuk abs-nya padahal dia semakin kurus karena terlalu rajin berolahraga. Wajahnya makin tirus dan menjadikannya tampak lebih panjang. Walau tetap tampan sih.

Hoseok sedang melakukan sit-up dengan dibantu Taehyung yang memegangi kakinya dan menghitung jumlah sit-up yang dilakukan Hoseok dengan Jungkook yang menjadi cheerleader disamping Hoseok.

"Fighting Hosiki! Fighting Hobi hyung! Fighting J-hobi!" bagai mantra, Jungkook terus mengulangi kalimatnya dengan semangat.

"aiissshh, diamlah Jungkook-ah, aku lupa sampai hitungan berapa nih!" gerutu Taehyung karena suara Jungkook yang menggangu hitungannya. Apa-apaan pula bangtan-bomb yang diayun-ayunkan Jungkook.

Jungkook cemberut, "iya iya hyung" kemudian Jungkook diam bersila,

"aaaahhh, Taehyung-ah! Sudah berapa kali sih?" Hoseok mulai kelelahan.

"aku lupa hyung, ulangi dari satu saja" jawab Taehyung datar,

"sudahlah! Aku lelah sekali" Hoseok terlentang dengan nafas putus-putus. Taehyung melepaskan kaki Hoseok.

"kau terlalu bekerja keras hyung, tetapi sampai sekarang lemak punggungmu bahkan masih terlihat" Taehyung memandang hyung-nya kasihan.

"iya hyung, harusnya kau tidak membuat janji yang aneh-aneh, ARMY pasti sangat menunggu-nunggu hal ini. Untung sewaktu ISAC aku memang sudah punya abs" timpal Jungkook yang mendapat pukulan yang cukup kuat dipunggungnya, dari Taehyung tentu saja.

"aduh! Taetae Hyung jahat sekali sih" Jungkook melengkungkan bibirnya keatas –aegyo.

"kau pikir menunjukkan perutmu tidak berdampak? Fans mengira kau seme, idiot!" sanggah Taehyung kesal.

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamar dibuka. Kepala berwarna oranye muncul dibalik pintu.

"Jimin-ah, bagaimana ini? Aku menyerah" keluh Hoseok pada Jimin.

Jimin menghampiri mereka bertiga dan duduk bersandar pada Jungkook yang langsung dihindari olehnya. Alhasil Jimin terjengkang kesamping.

Jimin melirik Jungkook kesal, "aku tidak tahu hyung, tapi kurasa kau sudah mencapai batasmu" kata Jimin.

"aaah, Army pasti kecewa" Hoseok menutupi mukanya dengan telapak tangan.

Cklek!

Pintu dibuka lagi. Yoongi masuk ke kamar noisy triplets.

"Hoseok-ah, temani aku. Kau tidak sibuk kan?" tembak Yoongi langsung.

Hoseok yang merasa diajak bicara memiringkan kepala menatap Yoongi, "mau kemana hyung?" tanya Hoseok sambil bangkit berdiri.

"ganti warna rambut, aku mulai benci mint" jawabnya singkat.

Singkat, tetapi Jimin merasa hatinya tertohok.

Karena dulu, Jimin yang menyarankan Yoongi untuk mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna itu. Walaupun saat itu mereka sudah putus, waktu itu Yoongi belum bisa menghilangkan perasaannya pada Jimin. Jadi Yoongi menerima saja saran dari Jimin.

Lagipula Jimin tidak tahu kalau Hoseok pernah meminta Yoongi mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna kesukaan Hoseok itu.

Dan Jimin sangat menyukainya, Mint Yoongi. Karena entah mengapa dia merasa rambut mereka akan terlihat serasi, oranye dan hijau. Tetapi apa Yoongi bilang tadi? Mulai benci mint? Jimin entah kenapa merasa sangat sakit hati. Salahkan saja perasaannya yang sensitif.

"memangnya hyung mau ganti apa?" tanya Hoseok sembari mengambil jaket dari lemari pakaiannya.

"makanya aku mengajakmu, Hosik-ah Kajja" tanpa menoleh kearah tiga spesies yang memandangnya, Yoongi keluar dari kamar itu. Hoseok menyemprotkan parfum, memakai snapback lalu mengikuti Yoongi keluar kamar setelah 'say bye' singkat pada maknae line.

.

.

.

Hoseok memandang Yoongi berlebihan, lupa berkedip. Kenapa?

"aku tahu aku tampan" Yoongi menoyor dahi Hoseok gemas. Hoseok nyengir lebar lalu mencubit pipi Yoongi.

"hyung-ku memang yang terbaik! Jjang!" Hoseok tulus memuji Yoongi sambil mengacungkan empat jempolnya.

"hentikan, jempol kakimu tidak terlihat Hosik-ah" Yoongi menendang kaki Hoseok yang diangkat ke mukanya.

Saat ini mereka sedang di studio BigHit sepulang dari salon tadi. Yoongi mengganti warna rambut mint-nya menjadi light grey atas usul Hoseok karena sebelumnya dia menolak usul Hoseok mengganti dengan warna hitam, dan Hoseok sendiri memotong rambutnya yang sudah mulai menutupi matanya.

"hyung" panggil Hoseok.

Yoongi yang sedang sibuk dengan komputernya menoleh sebentar. "ada apa?"

"tidak, kau terlihat sangat sangat lebih tampan" Hoseok nyengir creepy. Yoongi mencibir, rasa aneh yang semakin sering dirasakannya merekah di dadanya.

'bodoh' umpat Yoongi dalam hati.

.

.

.

Jung Hoseok, nama yang semakin terasa asing untuk Yoongi.

Dulunya, dia tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Apalagi sebelum debut, sebelum member Bangtan yang sekarang resmi masuk. Yoongi hanya peduli dan menekuni rapp-nya, mengomposisi lagu, dan hanya peduli dengan rapper yang lain yang dirasanya bisa mengimprove skillnya. Tidak terlalu mengenal Hoseok, karena baginya yang penting hanyalah musik, musik, dan musik. Apalagi Hoseok adalah dancer, dan Yoongi tidak terlalu suka kegiatan yang memproduksi banyak keringat itu. Dulu.

Sekarang Hoseok juga rapper line dan juga penulis lirik rapp, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak dekat dengannya. Meski sekarang ini kedekatan mereka sedikit 'tidak biasa'.

Sering kali Hoseok dan Yoongi bersama-sama, apalagi setelah Yoongi putus dengan Jimin dan Hoseok juga putus dengan mantannya, mereka saling membutuhkan. Bukan hanya sebagai pelampiasan. Yoongi sekarang lebih suka diajari dance oleh Hoseok, karena biasanya Jungkook mengajari Taehyung, Hoseok mengajari Yoongi kadang bersama dengan Seokjin dan Jimin yang mengajari Namjoon. Dan yang beberapa hari ini baru disadari Yoongi adalah sesuatu yang nyata dan jelas dirasanya.

Yoongi menyukai Hoseok.

.

.

.

Di salah satu dance room BigHit siang itu,

"OTTOKEEEEE!" teriakan Hoseok yang cempreng menggelegar. Seperti biasa, Hoseok akan bertingkah seperti balita jika sedang bingung atau gelisah.

"aish! Jangan menendangku hyung!" Jimin yang terkena imbas aksi Hoseok 'mari menendang' jengkel. Apalagi mereka sedang lelah sehabis latihan.

"Jimin-ah, aku harus melakukan apa agar abs-ku terbentuk?" Hoseok duduk dan memandang Jimin melas. Dia benar-benar memikirkan janji –konyolnya.

"tidak tahu hyung" jawab Jimin cuek, kembali menenggak air mineralnya. Jimin memeriksa ponselnya.

"lihat hyung! Kau bisa memakai ini" tiba-tiba Taehyung berlari menghampiri Hoseok dan menyodorkan ponselnya pada Hoseok. Ponsel Taehyung menampilkan page sebuah OnlineShop.

"wah, bukankah aku berarti mengingkari janji Taehyung-ah?" Hoseok menatap Taehyung –masih dengan muka melas.

"aissh, kau tahu? Followers sudah 2 juta dan perutmu masih onepack. Di twitter banyak komentar yang menagih janjimu, 2 hari lagi kita akan live broadcast untuk merayakannya" jelas Taehyung.

Hoseok menimbang usul Taehyung, benar juga kata Taehyung. Hoseok bangkit dari duduknya.

"akan kutanyakan pada Yoongi hyung dulu" kata Hoseok lalu berlalu ke sudut ruangan dimana Yoongi sedang berselonjor. Jimin mengikuti pergerakan Hoseok dengan ekor matanya.

.

.

Akhirnya Hoseok mengikuti saran Taehyung untuk memakai kaos yang bergambar sixpack,tentu saja dengan persetujuan Yoongi dulu.

Yoongi sebenarnya acuh tak acuh tentang itu, tetapi kalau Hoseok yang meminta pendapatnya, tentu saja Yoongi harus memberikan pendapatnya.

Hoseok tidak tahu saja, kalau sebenarnya Yoongi yang mencarikan barang aneh itu dan mengatakannya pada alien yang jadi tetangganya dari Daegu itu.

Hoseok uring-uringan dari pagi, lagi-lagi karena janji abs-nya itu. Yoongi jadi ikut jengkel dengan kelakuan Hoseok.

"bagaimana kalau pengirimannya terlambat? Delivernya kecelakaan? Atau atau bannya kempes? Atau malah kaosnya dipakai anaknya? Atau bisa juga dirampok mafia? Atau ataau..."

"ya!" potong Yoongi yang tepat didepan Hoseok, mereka sedang makan siang dan Yoongi merasa terganggu, sebenarnya lebih ke rasa geli sih melihat muka absurd Hoseok.

"aduh, hyung..." "iya iya! Nanti juga sampai"potong Yoongi lagi sebelum mukanya jadi ember kegelisahan abstrak Hoseok. "sekarang makan dulu" sambungnya sambil menelan nasi.

"suapiiii" Hoseok menghentakkan kakinya dan memasang aegyo-nya.

Yoongi berusaha tetap tenang dan mempertahankan wajah datar –selalu. Dan selalu gagal, karena setiap tingkah Hoseok pasti membuatnya tersenyum. Entah senyum geli, senang maupun -errr jijik. Well, yang penting Yoongi tersenyum tanpa sarat kesedihan, kan?

"kau ini" kata Yoongi sambil menyuapi potongan daging pada mulut Hoseok, yang disambut dengan mata berbinar dan kunyahan yang berlebihan.

'yaampun, imut sekali' batin Yoongi dalam hati, gemas. Tidak yakin kalau dia adalah seorang 'Top'.

Hoseok membuka mulutnya lagi –selebar yang dia bisa.

"ini yang terakhir, makan sendiri"

Hoseok kembali mengunyah dengan berlebihan, matanya melebar dengan tampang sok imut.

"entah kenapa bento ini rasanya seribu kali lipat lebih enak, hyung" kata Hoseok sambil nyengir.

Yoongi mencibir dan menahan senyumnya, agak senang dengan gombalan Hoseok.

"cobalah" Hoseok menyodorkan sumpitnya yang mengapit chicken crispy pada Yoongi.

"murahan!" bentak Yoongi kala dia sudah membuka mulutnya dan Hoseok –dengan muka trollnya- kembali mengunyah chicken crispy yang tadi disodorkan padanya.

Hoseok tertawa riang melihat Yoongi yang marah. Yoongi kesal.

Handphone Yoongi bergetar, Hoseok masih dalam sisa-sisa tawanya.

"Hoseok-ah! Gawat, deliver kaosmu tertembak mafia!" kata Yoongi panik.

Hoseok ikutan panik, mukanya mengkerut.

"yang benar hyung?!" muka ketakutan Hoseok adalah kelemahan Yoongi, kelemahan Yoongi dalam menahan tawa.

Yoongi tertawa geli, Hoseok bingung.

"impas, Jung Hoseok" Yoongi membentuk love sign dengan kedua lengannya diatas kepala.

Wajah Hoseok memerah kesal, lalu menggelitiki Yoongi sehingga dressing room menjadi ramai dan heboh karena teriakan dan tawa mereka.

Hei, tidakkah ada yang menyadari kalau sepasang mata sipit mengawasi mereka dari tadi?

 **TBC/END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Hai~ masih ada yang mau baca cerita ini?

Apdetnya molor banget, hahaha. Kalau ada respons lagi pasti aku lanjut next week kok. Kemaren" lagi sibuk banget eheheh. Lagian aku juga udah ngepost 2 cerita baru *modus promot.

Maaf kalau kurang greget/? Aku mau banyakin moments dulu, kalau soal Namjin chapter depan ada. Karena aku gamungkin ga masukin Namjin ke ff/?

Oiya, ini main pairnya both yaaa, jadi Jimin sama Hoseok itu kandidat sama kuat/? Soal Yoongi jadiannya sama siapa ntar liat dulu momentsnya banyakan mana *eheheh

Maaf gabisa bales review satu-satu, tadi udah ngetik dua kali dan kehapus dua kali juga /nyender bahu Hoseok.

Aku lagi seneng banget pas hopega di Dubai, mereka kaya idol yang ke-gap ngedate kyaaaa. Uda pada liat fotonya kan? *udaaaah

AKU JUGA MINYOON HARDSHIPPER KOK /capslock keseret Jungkook/

Kalau mau ngasi saran ato ide cerita tulis aja di review atau PM aku, mau nge Army bereng, nge ELF bareng, nge Fujo bareng juga aku seneng kok, aku ga eek sembarangan kok *eheheh

Sekian ngocehnya *udah panjang kali.

 **BigThanks to: Riska971 / SuMaMon / / scsehun21 / csupernova / seihiroohan / nnavishiper / .hp03 / NidaMin / yoonminlovers / taehyungkece / xoxoxox0 / Amelia307 / vidyaap / ryeota Hasu /mphiihopeworld**

Pokoknya makasih banget udah mau baca, fav, follow apalagi review... appreciate that! *dubsmash-an sama kookminhope.

See you…salam kolor Jungkook~


	3. Chapter 3

Yoongi tertawa geli, Hoseok bingung.

"impas, Jung Hoseok" Yoongi membentuk love sign dengan kedua lengannya diatas kepala.

Wajah Hoseok memerah kesal, lalu menggelitiki Yoongi sehingga dressing room menjadi ramai dan heboh karena teriakan dan tawa mereka.

Hei, tidakkah ada yang menyadari kalau sepasang mata sipit mengawasi mereka dari tadi?

.

.

.

 **Patience and Insecure Times**

Pair: Hopega, Minyoon, Vkook, Namjin

BTS members

Infires by Hopega flooded moments

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"hyung~" Namjoon merengek manja, "kau...ish! menjijikkan sekali" Seokjin menghindari tangan Namjoon yang akan memeluknya.

Namjoon pouting, Seokjin meringis jijik, geli.

"hyung, kenapa sih kau selalu begini? Bukankah aku imut?" Namjoon bersikeras ingin memeluk Seokjin yang sedang memotong bawang.

"Namjoon-ah hentikan!" Seokjin terkekeh geli, "ish, bukankah kau suka yang imut seperti ini?" Namjoon tetap memonyongkan bibirnya.

"iya, aku suka yang imut seperti..." terlintas ide jahil di kepala Seokjin, "ken! Bukankan dia imut? Manly sih, tetapi dia juga imut dan kuat, selera makannya juga bagus! Wah, benar-benar" kata Seokjin semangat, dia merasakan tautan tangan Namjoon di pinggangnya mengendur, Seokjin menghentikan acara memotongnya dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Namjoon.

Ya tuhan, Seokjin ingin terbahak sekarang juga.

Wajah Namjoon terlipat-lipat kesal, herannya bibirnya masih pouting. Seokjin makin geli dan gemas, "kenapa sih hyung, bukankan masa balas dendam sudah berakhir?" Namjoon makin monyong.

Seokjin terkekeh, "biar saja, aku kan belum selesai..." Seokjin menjeda ucapannya, meletakkan pisau besarnya, "aku tidak bohong kok, Ken memang imut! Tapi aku..."

Cup! Seokjin mengecup pipi kanan Namjoon,

"lebih suka..." cup! Kini pipi kiri Namjoon, "pikachuuuu...mmm" giliran Namjoon yang gemas mencium bibir Seokjin.

"ya! Kalian!" suara berat Yoongi memecah suasana 'pink' di dapur, "aku tidak mau makan masakanmu pagi ini hyung" kata Yoongi datar sambil membuka kulkas untuk mengambil kotak susu cair.

"ya! Kau tega padaku?" Seokjin menghampiri Yoongi dan merebut susu yang sedang diminumnya, Yoongi langsung tersedak. Seokjin tertawa jahat, tidak lama kemudian suara langkah cepat menuju dapur, "Yoongi hyung!" ternyata Jimin.

"Seokjin hyung, tolong Yoongi hyung kenapa malah tertawa-tawa" Jimin mengelus punggung Yoongi,

Yoongi masih terbatuk-batuk, seluruh wajahnya memerah hingga telinga.

"Yoongi!" tiba-tiba Hoseok datang dan meraih tengkuk Yoongi serta memijitnya perlahan, Jimin mundur.

Heran, biasanya Hoseok tetap memanggil Yoongi dengan honorofiks 'hyung'

Jimin meninggalkan dapur, membiarkan mereka berempat bertengkar disana.

.

Hoseok...Jung Hoseok

Sebenarnya aku kesal dengan orang ini, salahku juga sih. Aku yang menyakiti Yoongi hyung, aku yang meninggalkannya, dan si Hoseok itu yang menemaninya –selalu.

Cukup, ah bukankah aku populer? Benar, aku Park Jimin.

Aku main dancer BTS, manly man di BTS, bahkan banyak idol yang mengidolakanku. Ah, rasanya menyombongkan diri ternyata seperti ini, sangat aneh. Aku bahkan tidak ingin punya pikiran seperti ini, aku hanya ingin menghibur diri.

.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah" panggil Jimin pelan, mereka hanya berdua di ruang latihan dance.

"ne?" Jungkook menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari game ponselnya, Jimin mendengus merasa diabaikan.

"Jungkook-ah, Taetae dimana?" Jimin mendekati Jungkook, menatap detail wajah maknae yang membuatnya terobsesi, "molla" acuh Jungkook, kemudian bangkit dan berjalan ke sudut ruangan itu, mengambil tasnya.

"ayo pulang hyung, Taetae akan merindukanku" Jungkook nyengir, Jimin tersenyum miris.

"kajja~" Jimin memeluk Jungkook mendorongnya keluar, mereka cuddling seperti itu hingga lorong keluar gedung. Jungkook tidak keberatan, dia kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya –menelpon Taehyung.

"yoboseyo~" suara Jungkook ceria menyapa Taehyung, "menelepon siapa baby?" tanya Jimin tepat dibelakang telinga Jungkook.

'Jungkook?' suara Taehyung tercekat di seberang sana, "hyung kenapa?" suara Jungkook khawatir, dasar tidak peka.

'lebih baik segera pulang' Taehyung mengeluarkan suara dinginnya, membuat Jungkook khawatir setengah mati. "Jimin hyung cepat, aku takut Taetae hyung marah" Jungkook menguraikan pelukan Jimin dan berjalan cepat, mengirim pesan kepada manajer agar segera mengantar mereka pulang.

.

.

"kami pulang!" Jungkook tergesa-gesa melepas sepatunya dan berlari ke kamar Taehyung, Namjoon yang ada diruang depan mengumpat karena kegaduhan yang dibuat Jungkook.

"Taetae hyung!" Jungkook menggebrak pintu kamar noisy triplets.

"Taehyung baru saja keluar, katanya mau bertemu dengan Minjae" Hoseok mem-pause gamenya sejenak.

"apa?! Minjae?" suara Jungkook bergetar ketika menyebut nama teman Taehyung yang satu itu, Taehyung dekat dengan Minjae, apalagi setelah mereka melakukan shooting bersama di acara celebrity bromance. Jelas sangat membuat Jungkook khawatir, dia nyaris menangis kalau Hoseok tidak menyuruhnya duduk disampingnya dan mengajak Jungkook bicara.

"ada masalah?" Hoseok menyerahkan satu stik game pada Jungkook. Biasanya Jungkook langsung bersorak senang dan menerima stik game, tapi sekarang Jungkook hanya memandang stik itu tanpa minat. Hoseok mengerti, menghela nafasnya berat.

"kau kenapa sih? Ah, maksudku kalian. Tadi Taehyung uring-uringan setelah menerima telepon darimu, lihat itu..." Hoseok menunjuk kotak di mejanya, "Taehyung tadi tampak senang sekali, sepertinya itu untukmu. tapi setelah menerima teleponmu tadi dia langsung terlihat kesal dan keluar kamar, ketika aku tanya dia hanya menjawab 'bertemu Minjae' dan membanting pintu" jelas Hoseok.

Jungkook beranjak dan membuka kotak yang ditunjuk Hoseok tadi, setelah melihatnya Jungkook ingin menangis saja.

Strawberry shortcake.

Taehyung bilang jika punya uang banyak dia akan membelikan Jungkook kue itu di toko kue paling enak dan mahal.

Jungkook gelisah, dia tidak tahu kenapa Taehyung marah padanya.

"Hoseok-ah, kita –ah Jungkook kenapa disini?" Yoongi menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang menunuduk menatap kue favoritnya.

"aku...hyung!" Jungkook tiba-tiba memeluk Yoongi erat, yang dipeluk bingung. Yoongi menatap Hoseok dan menaikkan alisnya –bertanya, dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Hoseok.

"kenapa? Alien itu melukaimu? Biar kubunuh dia" Yoongi membalas pelukan Jungkook dan mengelus punggungnya.

"jangan bunuh Taehyung, bunuh saja aku hyung" kata Jungkook pelan, Yoongi melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Jungkook bingung sekaligus geli, "kenapa aku harus membunuhmu?" tanya Yoongi datar, heran dengan sikap adiknya itu.

Yoongi dan Jungkook sangat dekat, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Yoongi yang akan membela Jungkook bila dimarahi Namjoon, Yoongi yang akan memukul Taehyung jika membuat Jungkook sedih, Yoongi akan menegur Seokjin apabila terlalu banyak menyuruh-nyuruh Jungkook, dan lain-lain. Yoongi sangat menyayangi Jungkook, makanya dia menganggap Jungkook adiknya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"aku juga tidak tahuuu" rengek Jungkook sedih, kemana sikap manly-nya?

"aku hubungi Taehyung dulu" Hoseok mengambil ponselnya dan men-dial Taehyung, Jungkook harap-harap cemas menunggu.

"yoboseyo? Tae kau dimana?" Hoseok melirik Jungkook dan Yoongi yang menatapnya penasaran.

"handsfree Hobi-ah" perintah Yoongi yang langsung dituruti Hoseok.

"mwo? ulangi" kata Hoseok pada Taehyung.

'aku sedang refreshing, jangan ganggu dulu hyung' jawab Taehyung dari seberang, Jungkook berniat berbicara tapi ditahan Hoseok.

"pulanglah, Yoongi hyung mencarimu" Hoseok langsung mendapat pelototan maut dari Yoongi.

'kenapa?'

"tidak tahu, pulanglah atau kau mau mati besok"

Yoongi mendesisi horor. Hoseok meringis, membuat Jungkook tersenyum geli.

'arrasseo, aku akan pulang'

"kau dimana sih?"

'aku Cuma di rooftop kok'

"kau bilang bertemu Minjae?"

'tidak jadi, dia ada jadwal'

"baik, kutunggu dirumah" Hoseok menutup panggilannya, "dengar sendiri kan, Taehyung akan turun sebentar lagi" Hoseok menepuk bahu Jungkook, mengabaikan tatapan Yoongi yang seakan mau menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Jung Hoseok, memangnya aku phsyco ha?!" Yoongi langsung mengejar Hoseok yang sudah berniat kabur. Mereka saling kejar sampai Hoseok menghempaskan diri di ranjangnya dan Yoongi yang menggelitiki tubuhnya tampa ampun, mereka tertawa keras. Melupakan Jungkook.

Jungkook ikut-ikutan tertawa.

Jimin masuk kamar tidak ada yang menggubris, melihat Hoseok dan Yoongi sedang bercanda riang membuat otaknya memanas.

Jimin menghampiri Jungkook yang masih tertawa melihat adegan hopega dan menggelayuti Jungkook dari belakang, Jungkook yang tidak siap terjungkal ke belakang dan malah menimpa Jimin.

"awww! Jimin hyung! Aduh sakit sekali" Jungkook mengelus pantatnya yang sakit karena jatuh, Jungkook berusaha bangkit tetapi Jimin malah memeluknya,

"lepas! Pantatku sakit tahu!" bentak Jungkook kesal, well, siapa yang tidak kesal jika seperti itu. Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan membantu Jungkook berdiri.

"mana? Dimana yang sakit?" Jimin nyengir ala pedofil dan mengelus pantat Jungkook. Sebelum Jungkook bereaksi-

"oh" walaupun suara Taehyung pelan, tetapi membuat ruangan hening.

Jungkook berlari kearah Taehyung dan berusaha memeluknya, yang langsung dihindari Taehyung.

"hyung kenapa sih?"Jungkook menatap Taehyung nanar, kecewa dengan penolakan Taehyung.

"kau darimana Tae?" Jimin menghampiri Taehyung dan merangkul Jungkook,

"sudahlah, aku lelah ingin istirahat" Taehyung berjalan melewati Jimin dan Jungkook, langsung berbaring di ranjangnya.

"kenapa sih si Taehyung?" Jimin menoleh ke arah Jungkook, Hoseok dan Yoongi menghampiri ranjang Taehyung, "kurasa lebih baik kalian berdua keluar dulu, Jungkook cepat istirahat dikamarmu. Jimin tukar kamar dulu denganku" kata Yoongi duduk disebelah Taehyung.

Jungkook akan protes tetapi Jimin menariknya keluar.

Tinggal mereka bertiga di kamar itu.

"Yoongi hyung, aku minta maaf kalau aku menyakiti Jungkook" Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya.

"ceritakan pada kami kau kenapa" Yoongi duduk disebelah Taehyung.

"benar, mungkin kami bisa membantu" Hoseok merangkul bahu Taehyung.

"haha, aku memang childish ya" Taehyung mengusap hidungnya –kebiasaan.

"kurasa, sebesar apapun aku mencintai Jungkook..." Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yoongi, "aku tidak bisa terus memilikinya, bersamanya, membuatnya nyaman disampingku, membuatnya membutuhkanku..." suara Taehyung bergetar, menjilat bibirnya sekilas, "aku...aku benar-benar minta maaf Yoongi hyung, aku posesif terhadap Jungkook, aku ingin dia –ah! Aku benci seperti ini" air mata Taehyung menetes, tersenyum perih.

"Jimin?" tanya Yoongi langsung, Taehyung menoleh cepat pada Yoongi.

"bagaimana hyung...ah, maksudku bukan itu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mempertahankan Jungkook" Taehyung memejamkan matanya.

"aku tahu Tae, kami hanya ingin memastikan dulu, kau pikir aku dan Yoongi hyung tidak tahu? Kau berusaha menahan dirimu saat Jimin sedikit berlebihan pada Jungkook kan? Berpikirlah positif, Jimin memang seperti itu. Kau kan sahabatnya, kau pasti lebih banyak tahu tentang sifatnya" Hoseok menepuk punggung Taehyung.

"aku dan Hoseok akan membantumu jika kau butuh bantuan, fokuslah pada pekerjaan juga" tambah Yoongi dengan senyuman tipis. Taehyung membuka matanya.

"haha, aku benar-benar childish. Hey, kalian malah seperti eomma appa ku!" seru Taehyung lalu memeluk mereka berdua erat, pipi Hoseok dan Yoongi saling menempel.

'yaampun, apa-apaan ini? Jantungku, ah' batin Yoongi menahan geli di perutnya.

Hoseok? Lihatlah wajahnya yang semakin cerah itu.

Mereka tidak menyadari Taehyung menangis lagi didalam pelukan mereka itu.

.

Sementara itu di kamar Jungkook,

"aku kenapa? Taehyung marah, aku salah apa?" Jungkook mengulang-ngulang kata-katanya dengan berbaring di kasurnya.

Jungkook bingung, dia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa.

"Jungkook? Belum tidur?" Namjoon masuk kamar dengan Seokjin dibelakangnya.

"Taetae marah padaku hyung" curhat Jungkook, meskipun- "semoga cepat baikan" dia tahu kalau Namjoon tidak akan terlalu peduli.

"marah? Kenapa? Kau selingkuh?" Seokjin menghampiri Jungkook, berbeda sekali kan kedua sejoli ini?

Jungkook menggeleng lamat-lamat, agak ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"uuh, pantas saja sepi. Kau disini hyung" tiba-tiba Jimin masuk dan ikut duduk disamping Namjoon, menatap Seokjin.

"kenapa kekamarku? Cari Yoongi?" tanya Seokjin heran, Jimin menggelengkan kepala "tidak, Yoongi hyung tukar kamar sehari denganku" jawabnya.

"emmm, aku tanya pada kalian bertiga" Jimin berucap datar, sangat-bukan-Jimin-sekali.

"aku...apakah aku terlihat jahat dimata kalian?" intonasinya berubah menhjadi lirih, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca tetapi masih menatap mereka bertiga dengan tegas.

"apa yang kau bicarakan? Aneh sekali" Namjoon menjawab dengan nada kesal-khawatir, "benar, ada apa denganmu? Ditolak Yoongi?" ceplos Seokjin, Jimin menatap Jungkook "bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya, "aku tidak tahu, kau baik ...emm sangat baik? Apalagi pada Taetae hyung" jawab Jungkook sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"tidak, aku tidak sebaik itu kok" Jimin mengusak rambut Jungkook. "haha, aku berusaha mendapatkan Yoongi hyung kembali tanpa berusaha memperbaiki diriku" Jimin mendongak, menahan air matanya. "hahah, aku bahkan tidak ingin menyerah mendapatkannya" Jimin tertawa, menutupi suaranya yang bergetar, "Jungkook, maafkan aku. Aku membuat hubungan kalian seperti ini" Jimin menatap Jungkook sedih, air matanya sudah meleleh.

Jungkook memeluk Jimin, "aku tidak, maafkan aku hyung. Aku tidak pernah membantumu" Jimin melepaskan pelukan Jungkook dan menghapus air matanya sendiri, "aku harus segera meminta maaf pada Taetae, aku sudah keterlaluan kook. Haaahhh, aku tahu Taetae benar-benar bersabar menghadapi kita" Jimin menerawang.

Jimin merasa sangat bersalah dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung karena merecoki hubungan mereka, ah tidak, Jimin hanya ingin menarik perhatian Yoongi.

Dulu ketika mereka masih menjadi pasangan, Yoongi suka uring-uringan apabila Jimin menunjukkan obsesinya pada Jungkook. Dan Jimin sangat senang ketika Yoongi cemburu seperti itu. Tetapi sekarang tidak, Yoongi benar-benar acuh tak acuh padanya. Hasilnya? Taehyung marah pada Jungkook.

Jimin tidak bodoh, dia tahu mengapa Taehyung marah. Jimin sekarang ini memang suka mendekati Jungkook, melakukan apapun dengan Jungkook. Tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Taehyung, Jungkook yang memang tidak peka tentu hanya bersikap biasa saja.

Jimin merasa jahat, mengapa dia malah hampir merusak hubungan sahabatnya hanya untuk memancing Min Yoongi agar kembali padanya?

"sudahlah Jim, kita istirahat dulu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Taehyung pasti mengerti" Seokjin menepuk bahu Jimin, "kau tidurlah disini, biar aku dan tukang dengkur itu tidur di kamarku" lanjutnya.

Namjoon melotot, "apa? Kau pikir kau tidak?" Namjoon berdiri, menarik lengan Seokjin yang menahan tawanya.

"setidaknya tidak seperti suara underware sobek" balas Seokjin.

"sudahlah, aku memang pembuat melodi di malam hari, kalian istirahatlah" Namjoon berjalan keluar dengan menarik lengan Seokjin,

"dan kau...kubuat kau yang mendengkur, sayang" desis Namjoon berbahaya di telinga Seokjin.

.

.

.

Hoseok menyelimuti Yoongi dan Taehyung, mereka tidur di ranjang Taehyung.

Yoongi memang suka tidur disamping Taehyung, dan Hoseok sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Yoongi belum tidur, berbisik 'terimakasih' pada Hoseok dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

Setelah mengucap 'selamat malam' lirih dan diam-diam mencium kening dan bibir Yoongi lembut, Yoongi yang merasa malu dengan perlakuan manis Hoseok menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan memeluk Taehyung yang berbaring disampingnya. Hoseok tersenyum dan naik ke ranjangnya sendiri bersiap untuk tidur.

Taehyung yang sebenarnya masih terjaga melihat interaksi dua hyungnya yang tidak biasa, dia kaget dan sangat penasaran tetapi memilih tetap berpura-pura tidur.

Sampai bisikan suara Hoseok terdengar, tetapi masih terdengar.

"saranghae, Yoonbae"

.

 **TBC/END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tau kok chapter kemaren jelek, aku yang ngetik juga ga puas. Kenapa? Karena gaada konfliknya, seperti yang udah aku bilang kemarin kalau aku mau banyakin moment-nya dulu~

Maaf buat Jimin stan, aku nistain si Jimin haha /slapped/

Gimana chapter ini? Masih mau baca? Ini malah Vkook/? Haha, kan emang pairnya ada Vkooknya, dan aku sayang banget sama Vkook!

Thanks a lot untuk yang mau baca, favorite, dan follow.

Apalagi yang review, I'm really appreciate that!

Answer or response me in review, okay~

Bye,

Oh iya, aku ga bakal tega discontinue cerita ini kok.

Hopega men, couple manis yang ff-nya masih langka, yeah walaupun shippernya juga masih dikit.

Salam kolor Jungkook~


	4. Chapter 4

**Patience and Insecure Times**

Pair: Hopega, Minyoon, Vkook, Namjin

BTS members

Infires by Hopega flooded moments

Final Chapter

Semakin hari Taehyung semakin curiga dengan kelakuan dua hyung-nya di Bangtan itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemilik nama panggung Jhope dan Suga.

Walaupun sudah hampir dua bulan sejak insiden panggilan 'Yoonbae' yang Taehyung samasekali tak berani membahasnya, berbagai hal-hal 'aneh' diantara mereka sangatlah kentara kalau mereka memiliki 'sesuatu' dibalik sekedar partner kerja seperti yang pernah Yoongi bilang.

Seperti Seokjin yang sekarang sering tidur di kamarnya –di ranjang Hoseok tentunya- atau Yoongi yang diam-diam menelusup ranjang Hoseok tengah malam.

Ketika Yoongi tidak menggubris semua member dan hanya Hoseok yang ia gubris, contoh mudahnya saja saat pemotretan BTS FESTA real family. Setidaknya yang Taehyung tahu dan Jungkook perhatikan, Yoongi sama sekali tak menggubris orang lain selain Hoseok dan fotografer mereka, padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti itu, tidak digubris satu tidak digubris semua oleh Yoongi.

Ketika Hoseok yang sekarang ini hampir tidak pernah memanggil Yoongi dengan honorifiks –hyung bahkan didepan kamera, dan Yoongi samasekali tidak keberatan dengan itu. Dan banyak lagi yang membuat semua member –khususnya Vkook- merasa perlu untuk menyelidiki hal ini lebih lanjut, tsahh.

.

Malam hari dikamar Jungkook.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang duduk di ranjang Jungkook yang ada di tingkat dua, walaupun Namjoon ribuan kali melarang mereka melakukan hal itu karena takut ranjang mereka akan roboh.

"Jungkook, kau tahu apa itu hwagae market?" tanya Taehyung sambil memainkan hanphone-nya.

"Vapp Hobi hyung dan Suga hyung kan, SOPE itu lho Tae" Jungkook tetap bermain castle clash-nya.

"aku tahu itu, maksudku artinya bodoh" Taehyung melirik Jungkook kesal,

"cari di internet bodoh" cerca Jungkook sambil men-screenlock ponselnya.

"dasar bodoh" Taehyung menjitak kepala Jungkook,

"aishh Taehyung~" rengek Jungkook, Taehyung ingin berkata kasar.

Mulai lagi si manja Jungkook.

"kau lupa misi suci kita Kook?" desis Taehyung sok seram yang malah membuat Jungkook terkekeh jelek.

"iya iya" Jungkook membuka ponselnya dan mulai mengutak-atiknya.

"ponselmu jelek sekali Kook" hina Taehyung melirik ponsel Jungkook yang terdapat garis memanjang akibat retakan.

"hell, katakan itu pada ponsel yang retakannya hampir merata" cibir Jungkook

"sial" Taehyung mencubit pipi Jungkook gemas,

"holy shit Tae!" Jungkook melotot menatap Taehyung.

"hei biasa saja, aku kan sudah sering-"

"lihat ini hyung!" Jungkook menyerahkan ponselnya pada Taehyung,

Sebuah page dengan judul Hwagae Market pada sebuah situs terkenal di Korea.

Begini isinya,

 _Hwagae Cherry Blossoms Festival_

 _(_ _화개장터벚꽃축제_ _)_

 _This festival is famous for having the '10-ri Cherry Blossom Road'. The road, also known as the 'Marriage Road' is 10-ri or about 4.5 kilometers long. There is saying that if lovers stroll down the road hand in hand there will live happily ever after. The Hwagae area is said to look as if it's covered in snow due to having so many cherry blossom trees blossoming at once. Take a lover..._

"HOLY SHIT!" Taehyung melotot melempar ponsel Jungkook dengan sebelah tangan yang menutup mulutnya kaget, berlebihan memang.

"kau tahu Tae, lagu opening yang dinyanyikan Yoongi hyung untuk hwagae market?"

"astaga!" Taehyung makin melotot, sedangkan Jungkook sudah ingin menjerit seperti shipper kurang kasih sayang.

"aku lupa" lanjut Taehyung lemah,

"sial" Jungkook mendorong bahu taehyung pelan, Jungkook berdehem sekilas dan membaringkan kepalanya diatas paha Taehyung.

"lihat ini Tae" Jungkook mengulurkan ponselnya yang sedang loading video opening hwagae market di Vapp.

 _"Across the Jeolla and Gyeongsang provinces_

 _Suga and Hobi are hugging each other at Hwagae Marketplace"_

"jadi mereka membayangkannya tidak hanya bergandengan tangan tapi berpelukan, sial" komentar Taehyung.

"benar, kenapa mereka terang-terangan sekali sih. Bahkan member tidak ada yang tahu"

"bukannya tidak tahu Kook, mereka mungkin tidak terlalu memikirkannya" Taehyung mengelus surai Jungkook lembut.

"aku harus menanyakan hal ini pada Suga hyung dan kau Taehyungie tanya pada mantanmu" kata Jungkook menekankan kata 'mantanmu'

"eeeiii, kita sudah sepakat tidak akan membahas masa lalu lagi Kook" Taehyung mencubit hidung Jungkook gemas, manis sekali kekasihnya ini.

"tapi kau dulu uke-nya Hoseok hyung Tae!" sungut Jungkook kesal.

"tapi sekarang aku mencintaimuuu~"

"menggelikan"

"sudahlah ayo tidur"

.

Keesokan harinya,

"Yoongi-ya!" teriak Seokjin dari dapur,

Terdengar gumaman malas sebagai jawaban dari pintu kamar mandi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoongi.

"eh, ternyata sudah bangun" Seokjin nyengir tidak jelas, sedangkan Yoongi hanya mendecak malas. Terlalu terbiasa dengan Seokjin yang suka memanggil tanpa alasan.

"good morning!" seseorang dengan muka bantalnya tersenyum secerah api unggun masuk dapur, dia Hoseok.

"berisik" desis Yoongi geli, menoyor dahi Hoseok yang sengaja menghadang Yoongi keluar,

Seokjin hanya meneruskan menggoreng telur-nya tanpa menggubris mereka, sampai sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya.

"membuat apa sih hyung?" suara Namjoon menggelitik telinga Seokjin, kemudian bibir Namjoon mengecup pipi Seokjin sekilas.

"sudah liat pakai tanya" jawab Seokjin bosan

"hyung aku juga mau seperti itu" rengekan Hoseok mengurungkan niat Namjoon yang akan mengecup pipi Seokjin lagi. Mereka berdua menoleh kebelakang, melihat Yoonseok.

Hoseok sedang memeluk Yoongi dari belakang dengan erat sambil sekali-kali mengangkat tubuh mungil Yoongi, muka bantalnya terlihat berseri-seri. Sedangkan Yoongi pasrah saja diperlakukan seperti itu sambil sesekali terkekeh geli (seperti di bangtan gayo episode 5).

"ah telurku!" Seokjin kaget melihat telurnya yang hampir gosong karena melihat fenomena alam yang indah tadi. Uhuk .

"sana mandi, bodoh" Yoongi memukul wajah Hoseok dengan handuk kecil yang tadi dipegangnya, sedangkan Hoseok menangkap handuk itu dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan bersenandung kecil.

Namjin hanya melongo melihat Yoonseok yang tidak menggubris mereka samasekali.

.

Siang ini mereka akan melakukan rekaman kkul fm untuk perayaan 3rd anniversary BTS.

Rekaman segera dimulai,Yoongi membacakan prologue dan –oh jangan abaikan ekspresi Hoseok saat menatap Yoongi ketika membacakan prologue sehingga Yoongi agak terlihat salah tingkah -atau ini memang imajinasi Yoonseok shipper, siapa lagi kalau bukan maknae yang memperhatikan hyung tersayangnya itu,

Disaat jeda sebentar, Yoongi terlihat serius –seperti biasa- sedangkan yang lain hanya menyeruput minumannya sedikit.

Kecuali Hoseok.

"Hoseok-ah kau bisa duduk disampingku kenapa menyelip disitu sih?" Namjoon menegur Hoseok yang sibuk menempatkan diri disamping Yoongi.

"Jin-hyung tidak terlihat di kamera nanti" alasan Hoseok.

Namjoon melirik heran, kamera sudah di setting sedemikian rupa sehingga pasti semua member akan terlihat juga disini bahkan ada 4 kamera dari berbagai arah.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung mencondongkan badan ke arah Namjoon, menyuruh Namjoon mendekat dan membisiki sesuatu yang membuat alis Namjoon mengernyit aba-aba mulai dari PD, Namjoon memilih diam dan memulai rekaman.

Lima menit pertama Yoongi dan Hoseok terlibat percakapan seru hanya diantara mereka saja, tetapi Namjoon berhasil menengahi dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Agak jengkel juga sebenarnya, karena member lain hanya seperti kambing congek.

Saat game 'do you know who I am' Taehyung tiba-tiba ingin ke kamar mandi setelah memberi isyarat tersembunyi untuk Namjoon.

Jimin berkata dia akan menjawab pertanyaan untuk Yoongi,

"well, Jimin menyukai Suga hyung" Namjoon mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat ringan seolah kuda memiliki empat kaki.

Sedangkan sejak awal Hoseok pindah ke samping Namjoon bibirnya mulai membentuk 'ㅅ' serta dia yang dari tadi cerewet menjadi lebih banyak diam. Apalagi setelah Namjoon mengatakan tadi, muka Hoseok menjadi 10 tahun lebih tua.

Huft, terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi saat itu.

.

Malam harinya di gedung bighit,

"Hoseok-ah" panggil Yoongi pelan, Hoseok hanya menggumam sambil terus memainkan ponselnya, entah sudah berapa kali Yoongi memanggil Hoseok dan sedaritadi hanya dibalas gumaman Hoseok, Yoongi tidak suka diabaikan tapi dia tahu kini memang ia yang salah.

"Jung Hoseok" kali ini Yoongi memanggil nama lengkap Hoseok disertai nada tajam, namun Hoseok tetap hanya menggumam dan diam seakan tidak menggubris.

Yoongi beranjak dari kursinya, sedangkan Hoseok tetap diam.

Yoongi mengernyit melihat tiga rekannya yang sedang duduk kaku di sofa sambil memainkan ponsel masing-masing didepan ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan ruangan yang tadi ditempatinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yoongi kembali dengan dua botol air mineral, menyerahkan satu botol pada Hoseok yang tetap masih memainkan ponselnya.

"minumlah" kata Yoongi sambil membuka tutup botol yang dipegangnya sendiri,

Hoseok menghela nafas, me-lock layar ponselnya dan melirik Yoongi yang sedang menenggak air mineralnya sambil tetap melihat Hoseok. Yoongi menyelesaikan minumnya, hendak menutup botolnya tetapi Hoseok merebut botolnya dan meminum airnya hingga habis.

"Hoseok-ah, aku minta maaf soal tadi dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk bicara saja"

"oke, dari dulu aku ingin melakukannya tapi semuanya terserah kau" Hoseok menarik lengan Yoongi dan menyuruhnya duduk dipangkuannya.

"maafkan aku, kau tahu kan selain ini tidak wajar-"

"ayolah, jangan bahas itu lagi" Hoseok memberengut,

Yoongi tersenyum, memainkan poni Hoseok yang panjang.

"baiklah" senyum Yoongi melebar, lalu memeluk Hoseok erat.

"terimakasih, soso" gumamnya diantara ceruk leher Hoseok.

Hoseok lupa kalau dia tadi marah karena Yoongi menyembunyikan action figure-nya dan salah satunya rusak karena menjadi pelampiasan amarah Yoongi.

.

Sedangkan dibalik pintu studio ada tiga pasang telinga yang mendengarkan dengan khidmat,dan ketiga pasang mata mereka membulat bersamaan dengan mulut mereka yang terbuka lebar.

.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya gelisah, dia mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar Seokjin-Yoongi.

'baiklah, Yoongi hyung tidak makan orang. Yoongi hyung makan sate domba' batinnya sambil mengangguk tegas, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Baru saja ia akan mengetuk pintu, Yoongi keluar dengan wajah mengantuk yang terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya.

"wae?" tanyanya singkat, Jungkook gelagapan.

"itu hyung, aku mau tanya sesuatu" Jungkook nyengir,

"masuklah, aku mau kekamar mandi sebentar"

Kemudian Jungkook masuk, melirik Seokjin yang tidur pulas dengan dengkuran tipis.

.

"sudah Tae, ayo tidur bukankan kau shooting drama lagi" kata Hoseok meletakkan stik gamenya lalu menguap lebar.

"hyung ada yang ingin kutanyakan" tembak Taehyung, menatap wajah hyung sekaligus –ehm mantannya lekat.

"apa?"

"siapa yang membuat ide hwagae market?" tanya Taehyung, membuka introgasinya.

"Yoongi"

"yang membuat lagunya?"

"Yoongi"

"siapa yang mengajak duluan?"

"Yoongi"

"siapa yang hyung suka?"

"Yoongi"

"eh?"

"eh?!" Hoseok ikut kaget sendiri,

Taehyung tersenyum, "selanjutnya, hyung tahu apa itu hwagae market?"

"iya"

"hyung-"

"sudah malam ayo tidur" potong Hoseok gusar,

"hyung suka Yoongi hyung kan? Kalian pacaran kan?" Taehyung mencengkram kedua pundak Hoseok erat.

Sedangkan Hoseok hanya menahan senyumnya.

.

Kembali ke kamar Yoongi,

"hyung, besok mau makan sate domba lagi?" tanya Jungkook,

"baiklah"

"tapi jangan ajak Hoseok hyung lagi"

"kenapa?"

"karena Hoseok hyung makan banyak"

"yang makan paling banyak itu kau"

"hehe"

"sudah?"

"eh?"

"sana pergi"

"sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya,

"cepat katakan" sergah Yoongi tidak sabar, dia ngantuk sekali.

"soal hwagae market itu-" kata-kata Jungkook menggantung, memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk menanyakannya pada Yoongi. Agar kesannya tidak terlalu to the point.

"apa kalian pacaran?" Jungkook paling sulit berbasa-basi,

"siapa?" wajah mengantuk Yoongi melunak,

"Hoseok hyung dan Yoongi hyung" Jungkook tidak sadar melebarkan matanya karena excited,

"oh"

"oh?" Jungkook menahan nafas,

"oh" ulang Yoongi, menahan senyum gelinya.

"ooh" Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya pelan sambil berpikir,

"oh!" Jungkook kembali menyentakkan kepalanya dengan mata yang melebar maksimal.

"sudah sana pergi" Yoongi tak kuasa menahan kekehan gelinya.

"oh!" pekik Jungkook lalu beranjak.

.

Rapat dadakan diadakan pasangan Vkook, tempatnya dikamar Jungkook.

"jadi mereka benar-benar pacaran?" Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya,

"Yoongi hyung menjawab iya" desis Jungkook penuh semangat,

Mengingat percakapan 'oh' nya dengan Yoongi tadi, tentu saja Yoongi menjawab 'oh' karena dia bicara banmal pada Jungkook, jadi Yoongi tidak mungkin menjawab dengan 'ne'

"baiklah, sekarang tidur. Besok kita beberkan pada member yang lain" kata Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya semangat,

"siap bos!"

"eh, tapi Jimin?" Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya –mengikuti kebiasaan Jungkook.

"tenang saja, Jimin hyung sudah move on dari Yoongi hyung. Bahkan dia bilang padaku akan mendukung mereka, ingat saat kita mengintip kemarin kan? Nah, Jimin hyung semakin yakin pada perasaannya. Ya, walaupun belum melupakan perasaan Yoongi hyung sepenuhnya tapi dia bilang lebih senang saat Yoongi hyung bersama dengan Hoseok hyung daripada dengan Zhou mi hyung" terang Jungkook panjang lebar.

"baiklah"

Lalu Taehyung beranjak ke kamarnya dan mereka pun tidur.

.

Keesokan harinya, Taehyung bangun terlambat. Segera saja dia menuju kamar Jungkook dan membangunkannya.

Tidak mempedulikan meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan makanan dan lima member serta satu manager yang memperhatikannya, tidak pula menanggapi Seokjin yang menyuruhnya mandi lalu sarapan.

Membangunkan Jungkook adalah sebuah tantangan bagi Taehyung yang mudah menyerah, Taehyung membekap hidung dan mulut Jungkook, dan tidak butuh waktu semenit Jungkook sudah bangun.

"ayo kita membeberkan rahasia mereka, Kook"

Dan Jungkook pun tertular semangat Taehyung. Mereka keluar dengan wajah sumigrah, dagu mereka terangkat dan senyum kemenangan serentak terpasang di wajah pasangan yang masih bermuka bantal itu.

"aku dan Jungkook punya pengumuman penting" kata Taehyung sambil merangkul kekasihnya.

"katakan hyung" Jungkook melirik Yoongi yang menatapnya geli.

"setelah melakukan investasi rahasia selama dua bulan-"

"investigasi" Namjoon membenarkan atau sebenarnya berpendapat sekenanya,

"ah itu, kami. Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook menyatakan kalau-" ucapan Taehyung sengaja digantungkan, melirik Jungkook. Memberi isyarat untuk mengatakan bersama-sama,

"Hoseok hyung dan Yoongi hyung berpacaran!" pekik Vkook bangga sambil bertepuk tangan heboh.

Krik krik krik

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA" serentak mereka berenam yang duduk dimeja makan tertawa terpingkal.

"duduklah, haha" kata manager mereka, menatap Jungkook yang mengerutkan kening tak mengerti, sedangkan Taehyung ikut tertawa heboh dengan mereka.

"kami semua sudah tau" lanjut managernya.

"EH?!" jengit vkook bersamaan.

"hahaha, Hoseok sudah mengatakan sendiri tadi. Bahkan mereka membeli sarapan enak untuk kita" kata Namjoon di sela tawanya.

"dasar bodoh, haha" kata Hoseok sambil menghampiri Vkook dan menjepit leher mereka main-main.

Sedangkan Vkook tetap blank.

 **END**

 _Yeay end! Longlife Yoonseok! Mansae! *kibar kolor Jeka*_

 _Thanks and sorry because, yeah it's too late. Bcs I know Im amateur and need learn more, and of course because review xD_

 _Kyaaa! Yoonseok shipper mana yang engga geregetan tentang fakta hwagae jangteo, moment yang membanjir di 3rd anniversary kemaren dan juga di bon voyage._

 _Oke bye! Review if you wanna more Yoonseok/Hopega._

 **Epilogue**

.

.

"eiii, lihat siapa yang baru resmi" Seokjin melirik sirik Yoonseok yang sedang tengkurap sambil berpelukan, mereka menonton film bersama di kamar Yoongi-Seokjin, di ranjang Yoongi.

"sudah dari dulu tau" sahut Yoongi cuek,

"kenapa baru bilang pada kita tadi pagi? Kalau perlu, kalian umumkan saja ke fans" sambung Seokjin.

"kalau mereka cermat, mereka akan tahu sendiri" kini Hoseok merasa terganggu.

"lagipula kau dan Namjoon, sudah lama berhubungan tapi tidak mengumumkan ke fans" Yoongi menggeliat.

"sudahlah kalian gila, tidak mungkin mengatakan hal yang masih dianggap tabu pada publik" Hoseok jengkel.

Seokjin tidak menggubris Hoseok, "aku bahkan sudah menggunakan cincin emas couple, kalau fans cermat mereka akan tahu" lalu Seokjin keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Yoonseok.

"Yoongi-ya" panggil Hoseok lembut

Yoongi berusaha menahan tangannya untuk tidak meninju wajah Hoseok, ya tuhan.

"aku tahu kau ingin memukulku" Hoseok terkekeh, Yoongi tidak suka dipanggil selembut itu Hoseok tahu.

"sudahlah fokus ke film" kata Yoongi ketus, namun berusaha mencari posisi ternyaman dipelukan Hoseok.

"baiklah"

"Hoseok-ah"

"..."

"Hoseok"

"..."

"Jhope"

"..."

"Hoshiki"

"..."

"hobi"

"..."

"so...so"

"..."

"yak! Jung Ho-"

Chu

"seok"

"fokus ke film-nya sayang"

"o-oh oke"

"saranghae"

"eh? N-nado"

"yatuhan kau lucu sekaliii"

"diam"

"pipimu merah"

"diam!"

"Yoonbae~"

"diam!"

"ujujujuuu~"

"Jung Ho-"

Chu

"jangan memanggil nama lengkapku sekarang"

"ke-kenapa?"

Yoongi gelagapan lagi, Hoseok menatap Yoongi dalam, Yoongi salah tingkah. Tiba-tiba Hoseok bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Hoseok, mau kema-"

"ssstt-"

Hoseok mengunci kamar, kembali menaiki ranjang dan menangkup wajah mungil Yoongi lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"memastikan agar tidak ada yang mengganggu acaramu memanggil nama lengkapku, Min Yoongi"

Wajah Yoongi memanas.


End file.
